The Beginning of the End
by HermHunter55
Summary: After the death of a member of the Bat-family, Batman is enraged and hunts down the killer. Eventually, a shocking revelation leads the whole DC Universe into this conundrum of sorts. However, they do not know that they are all being toyed with and that death is only part of a conspiracy bigger than all of the heroes in the DCU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Gotham City. 1:30 AM ET. _

Batman stood on the Gotham rooftop. He heard someone making a quiet approach towards him. He quickly turned around, with Catwoman catching his fist and stating, ``Slow down there, Bats. I just wanted to say hi. What, a girl can't say hi to her lover?'' She creeped up on the Batman, slowly stroking his chin with her fingers.

``Hello, Selina.'' Batman muttered. ``I don't have time. Bane is on the loose, I have to find him before he takes innocent lives.''

``You _never_ have time, Bats. Would it hurt to just-'' Batman cut off Selina. ``Selina, not now.'' Batman stated pulling out his grapple. He's just about to fire it into the next wall when-BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! By the second gunshot, Batman turns around to see Catwoman on the ground with three bullet holes in her stomach, thick blood oozing out of her body. ``SELINA, NO!'' Batman yelled. He quickly knelt down to treat her wounds. He compressed the wounds with a small towel, applying direct pressure. ``Selina, Selina, can you hear me! Selina, say something!'' Batman pleaded. Selina gave no answer. Batman whipped around. Was the shooter still on the scene? Batman turned on the enhanced vision in his cowl. He scanned the area. Nothing. Nobody. How can this be? He checked Selina's pulse. Dead. He let out a roar of anger. The search for Bane could start another night. Selina was the primary interest now.

_Batcave. 1: 50 AM ET._

Alfred's mouth opened in shock as Batman got out of the Batmobile-with Selina Kyle's dead body. ``No, she can't be-'' Alfred moaned. ``She's dead. We were talking on the rooftop of a small business when she was shot three times by an unknown shooter. A sniper, most likely.'' Batman said to Alfred and Damian.

``Don't worry, Father. We'll find who did this to her.'' Robin said. ``But what are we going to do with her body?''

``I don't know yet.'' Batman answered, pulling off his cowl. ``I'll have to put her body in the freezer until I find somewhere else to put her.''

``Who do you think could have done this, Master Bruce?'' Alfred asked.

``Only one person,'' Batman answered. ``_Deadshot_.''


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Batcave. 2:00 AM ET._

``But, if I do recall, Deadshot died quite some time ago, Master Bruce.'' Alfred spoke.

Deadshot had been presumed dead for a while now. He was hired by Merlyn to assassinate Black Canary. They eventually fought in a Star City warehouse. As Black Canary stumbled after being shot by Deadshot in the leg and arm, Deadshot threw an explosive at her. She barely dodged it as she crashed out of a nearby window, barely escaping before the whole warehouse exploded in flames. Deadshot was the only one there, however his body was never found.

``His body wasn't found at the explosion site, Alfred. So there's no real way of telling that he's dead.'' Batman said, pulling off his cowl. ``This hunt for him may take weeks to months since he's been off the radar for a long time. But, I _will _find him and bring him to justice.''

``Master Bruce, not to argue with you but Deadshot always did have a sort of deathwish didn't he? He would have fulfilled it in that explosion.'' Alfred politely argued.

``He showed love and affection for his daughter, Zoe. It wouldn't make sense for him to commit suicide, leaving his daughter with no one, being that her mother went missing years ago.'' Bruce stated.

``Where's Zoe now?'' Damian asked, jumping into the conversation. He had been eavesdropping on the banter between Alfred and his father.

``Star City. Queen Care Center.'' Batman said.

``Queen. Queen. Isn't he-'' Robin was cut off by Batman.

``Green Arrow? Yes, he is. He wants to join the Justice League but we are against new members.'' Bruce explained.

``Maybe Zoe knows about her father's whereabouts?'' Alfred said.

``Unlikely,'' Robin said. ``Father, are you sure she does not have a legal guardian?''

``In fact, she does. Deadshot's cousin, Lance Lawton. Her uncle. He visits her from time-to-time.'' Batman said, reading off of the Queen Care Center webpage.

``Why is she not in his custody?'' Robin asked.

``He's a minor. 17 years old, according to Star City law, a legal guardian has to be at least 18 years of age.'' Batman answered.

``Is he turning 18 soon?'' Alfred asked.

``In fact, he is. He turns eighteen years of age in one month.'' Batman said, again reading off the Queen Care Center webpage.

``We don't have one month.'' Robin said.

``Exactly, so I'm going to pay him a visit.'' Batman said.

``When?'' Robin asked.

``_Now._'' Batman replied. ``Alfred, get my plane tickets ready. I'm going to Star City.''

``I'm going.'' Robin declared.

``No, you're not.'' Batman said, sternly.

``Why?'' Robin asked.

``This is _my _problem. It's too risky to bring you along. Call Nightwing and Batgirl. They'll be going on patrol with you while I'm gone.'' Batman ordered.

``Father-''

``End of discussion, Damian.''

Robin grunted, folding his arms.

Alfred looked on his Wayne Enterprises tablet. ``The next flight to Star City is in the morning, at 6:30 AM.''

``OK, then.'' Bruce said. ``Robin, are you ready to go out on patrol?''

Robin glared at his father. ``Yes.''

Bruce pulled on his cowl and Damian put on his domino mask. They jumped into the Batmobile. ``See you later, Titus.'' Damian said, the dog had been there the whole time. The dog barked in response.

And with that, the Dynamic Duo drove away.


End file.
